Audiotagebücher/6 - 10
Audiotagebuch 6 Mike: Alles okay da hinten? Sadie: Danke, dass Sie... mir geholfen haben. Mike: Kinsler hatte es verdient. Ich fahre ihn seit zwei Wochen und habe mehr als genug gesehen. Mein Name ist Mike. Mike Branley. Sadie: Sadie Endesha. Für einen Cop sind sie ein ziemlich guter Schutzengel. Mike: Ex-Cop. Sadie: Ja. Das tut mir leid. Mike: Ich wollte mich sowieso anders orientieren. Sadie: Vieleicht als Soldat? Mike: Scheint zukunftssicher zu sein. Sadie: Mike, ich muss wieder über die Brücke und zum MND-Gebäude in der Stadt. Mike: Das ist ein Problem, denn ich will mich vom Plasmafeuer der Allianz fernhalten. Sadie: Okay. Setzen sie mich hier ab... Mike: Seien sie vernünftig! Was haben sie vor? Wollen Sie sich durch Millionen flüchtlinge kämpfen, damit die Allianz sie schneller töten kann? Sadie: Darum hat man beim ersten Date immer Taxigeld dabei... Mike: Ich will ihnen das Leben retten! Sadie: Sie interessiert nur ihr eigener Arsch! Mike: Und Ihrer! Sadie: Ich bin hier die einzige Person, die an meinen Arsch denken sollte. Mike: Schön. Sadie: Schön. (Bremsen) Sadie: Danke, dass Sie mich kurzfristig gerettet haben! Mike: Gern Geschehen! Sadie: Dem hab ich´s aber geteigt. Audiotagebuch 7 Sadie: Toll. Ich sitze auf der falschen Seite der Brücke inmitten einer Alieninvasion fest une habe eben den Menschen, der mir helfen will, verärgert. Super. (Bremsgeräusch) Sadie: Seh ich genauso. City Crowd Female#3: Bringt die Tiere weg! City Crowd Male #1: Zur Seite! Lasst uns Vorbei! City Crowd Male #6: Runter von der Straße, wir müssen weiter. Sadie: Dad! Dr. Endesha: Sadie! Gott sei Dank. Virgil konnte dich nirgends finden,! Sadie: Ja, das war Kinslerzu verdanken. Dr. Endesha: Commissioner Kinsler? Was soll das bedeuten? Sadie: Ich will nicht darüber reden...-Oh mein Gott! Dr. Endesha: Was ist Sadie? Johnas: Hier gibt´s leckere Kebabs! Gegrillt oder frittiert! Gratisessen für die Reise, meine Freunde! Sadie: Dass ist der dickste Mann, den ich je gesehen habe. Dr. Endesha: Wo bist du? Sadie: Am Altstadtmarkt. Der Fleicher verschenkt seine Ware... Das wird die Allianz nicht davon abhalten, die Stadt zu verglasen... Dr. Endesha: Die verglasen die Stadt nicht! Sadie: Augenblick, Dad. Dr. Endesha: Ich habe Kontakt zu einer MND-Offizierin. Sie sagt das ist nur ein Allianz-Aufklärungstrupp. Und ich glaube, sie suchen das, was Virgil gefunden hat! Sadie: Ich ruf dich zurück, Dad (Hecktisches Gehupe) Armory Driver: Hau ab Penner! Schafft den Fisch von der Straße! Jonas: Beruhige diech hör auf zu Hupen und iss einen Kebab. Armory Driver: Entweder du bewegst deinen Arsch oder ich... (Ächzendas Metall) Armory Driver: He! Runter vom Wagen! Jonas: Mein Freund ich wiege 360 Kilo und habe ein Beil mit dem ich jeden Tag Tiere töte und zerhacke. Willst du wirklich mein Feind sein? Oder möchtest du lieber ein leckeres Kebab essen? Audiotagebuch 8 City Crowd Child: Da s ist laut, Mama. City Crowd Male #3: Der soll aufhöhren. City Crowd Male #7: Beweg den Wagen. Armory Driver: Zum letzten Mal, du Idiot! Runter von der Straße. Sie haben meine Motorhaube zerstört. Jonas: Sorry, aber entweder die... Oder zertrümmere die Windschutzscheibe ziehe Sie raus und mache sie zu Kebab. Armory Driver: Was? Nein...Halt. Jonas: Also höhren sie auf zu Hupen. Die Kinder haben Angst! Sadie: Tut mir leid, Dad hier ist der Teufel los. Was hast du gesagt? Dr. Endesha: Sadie, Neu Mombasa ist der einzige Ort auf der Erde der Angegriffen wird! Sadie: Was! Warum? Dr. Endesha: Virgils Überwachung. Er hat ungewöhnliche seismische Aktivitäten am großen Riff entdeckt. Jonas: Möchten sie einen Kebab, junge Dame? Huhn, Hammel, Rind für Flüchlinge gratis! Sadie: Ich fliehe nicht, ich gehe zurück. Jonas: Über die Brücke? Dahin wo die Aliens landen? Nehmen sie gleich zwei. Dr. Endesha: Sadie. Geh nicht ins Stadtzentrum. Du darfst der Sicherheitszone nicht zu nahe Kommen! Sadie: Sorry, Dad ich muss los, ich melde mich. Dr. Endesha: Sadie. Jonas: Kommt meine Freunde, nicht so Schüchtern! Gratisessen für die Reise! Gratetde Mother: Vielen Dank! Jonas: So junge Dame. Wenn sie ins Kreigsgebiet wollen, müssen Sie essen. Lamm? Brathänchen? Sadie: Das sieht lecker aus, aber ich habe keinen Hunger. (Entfernte Explosion) Jonas: Meine Liebe, dem Ende der Welt stellt man sich nicht mit leerem Magen. Audiotagebuch 9 Sadie: Was machen sie eigentlich hier? Hungrige Mäuler stopfen? Das ist ja nobel, aber Sie können nicht hierbleiben. Die Kämpfe werden sich ausweiten -über das Wasser in die Altstadt. Jonas: Würden sie für mich zum Weinhändler gehen? Ein dreiundzwanziger Ido Serah wäre zu diesem Lamm köstlich. Sadie: Ich verstehe, Sie sind... zu schwer um weit zu Laufen. aber es gibt andere Möglichkeiten! Jonas: (Lacht) Wollen sie mich etwa Tragen? Sadie: Hörst du mich Virgil? Superintendent:(zustimmendes Piepsen) Sadie: Du musst mir einen Wagen zu meinem Standort schicken. Einen Gabelstapler oder Ollifant... Jonas: Ein Müllwagen. Das ist unter meiner Würde. Sadie: Wenn Sie hier bleiben sterben Sie! Sie müssen zum Bahnhof gelangen. Oder ans Ufer -das ist viel näher! Jonas: Sehen sie mich an, mir gibt einen Platz in einem Boot, Bus oder Zug. Ich brauche fünf Plätze- und bin nichtso viel wert wie fünf Menschen. Sadie: Sie können nicht aufgeben und ihr Leben wegwerfen. Jonas: Was ist mit ihrem Leben? Sie sind entschlossen an einem Ort zu gehen an dem sie Sterben werden. Sadie: Ich werde meinen Vater finden. Er braucht mich. Genau wie ihre Kunden Sie brauchen. Jonas: Gut junge Dame, ich bin Überzeugt. Ich verlasse Mombasa. Sadie: Gut. Jonas: Wenn sie auch gehen... Sadie: Nein. Jonas: Kümmern sie sich um ihren Vater dannnach können Sie mich retten. Meine Tapfere Kriegerprinzessin auf ihrem Gabelstabler. Sadie: Abgemacht, geben sie nicht auf! Jonas: Ich und aufgeben? (Lacht) Ich habe noch viele Kebabs. City Crowd Male #2: Die Allianz kommt näher! City Crowd Male #3: Mein Laden. Alles ist Weg! Sadie: Entschuldigung! Au! Tut mir leid. - Bin bald wieder da! Jonas: Aber sicher. City Crowd Female #3: Falsche Richtung Mädchen. Sadie: Bitte lassen Sie mich durch! Superintendent: Achtung Einbahnstraße! Sadie: Hör auf Virgil! Superintendent: Achtung wenden verboten. Sadie: Ich suche Dad, dann komme ich wieder. Ich weine nicht. -Oh nein. Audiotagebuch 10 City Crowd Female #3: Oh Gott, oh Gott. City Crowd Female #2: Aussteigen! Wir gehen zu Fuß weiter. City Crowd Female #3: Nein! Meine Taschen! Da drin ist mein ganzes Leben. City Crowd Female #2: Das ist mir egal. Lass los! Looter #1: Holt euch das Geld aus dem Automaten. Looter #2: Weg da! Der gehört mir! Looter #3: Verdammt! Hier ist genug für alle! Superintendent: Wilkommen bei ihrem African Trust-Geldautomaten! Bankgeschäfte mit Stolz! Sadie: Endlich ein Automat, der funktioniert -Virgil, gib mir Dad. Superintendent: Bitte legen Sie ihre Hand aud das Tuchpad. Dr. Endesha: Sadie. Wo bist du? Sadie: Unten am Fluss vor einem der Casinos! Ich kann dich kaum höhren, Dad. Hier wird alles kurz und klein geschlagen! Dr. Endesha: Die Allianz-Truppen sind im ganzen Stadtzentrum! Ich sehe sie auf den Monitoren im Labor! Du must da so weit weg wie du kannst... Sadie: Vergiss es! Ich komme dich holen. Ende der Diskussion! Superintendent: Eine lohnende Investition. Eröffnen Sie noch heute ein Konto! Dr. Endesha: Hör auf Vergil, Sadie! Sadie: Die Plünderungen sind erst der Anfang, Dad! Schon bald brauchen wir die Allianz nicht meher, sondern richten uns selbst zugrunde! -Virgil, du hast immer auf mich aufgepasst und mir geholfen. Jetzt musst du die Stadt retten. (Polizeisirenen) Looter #4: Das sind die Bullen! Lauft weg! Looter #6: Mist. Nehmt so viel ihr könnt. Looter #8: Ich lass mich nicht verhaften. Sadie: Gut gemacht! Die sind bis zum Fluss gerannt. Die Fähren können sie sich leisten -Dad, kann Virgil die Allianzbewegungen überwachen und die Daten zum UNSC übermitteln? Dr. Endesha: Ja...Ich kann seine Verkehrskameras umkonfigorieren, dass er die Fahrzeugprofile der Allianz erkennt. Sadie: Vileicht können die ARGUS-Schnüffler ihren Teil dazu beitragen? Ich kenne nur Videos der verschiedenen Allianz-Spezies, aber die Stinken bestimmt alle unterschiedlich. Dr. Endesha: Das ist eine gute Idee! Virgil! Fang sofort an! (zustimmendes Piepsen) Dr. Endesha: Sadie, ich hatte immer viel zu tun und viel zu wenig Zeit für dich. Aber, Schatz... du machst mich sehr, sehr stolz. Sadie: Wenn wir wissen, wo sie sind, können wir besser vor ihnen weglaufen... Crone: Das mit den Poizeisirenen war ein guter Trick. Kleine aber so blöd bin ich nicht. Geh vom Geldautomaten weg... oder ich schieß dir den Kopf ab. Kategorie:Audiotagebücher